


Storm Front

by TachyonStar



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/TachyonStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raitei decides he wants Ban, and Raitei always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Front

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. This is very old. This is...ten years old, good grief. I wasn't sorry for it then, and I'm not sorry for it now. :D
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what's with the banana, though.

Another successful retrieval, another payment received (and actually kept this time, as Ban had finally parked the 360 in a _legal_ parking space), and a decent meal settling in two very overstuffed stomachs. Understandably, Ban and Ginji couldn’t have been any happier at that moment, and to top it all off they’d actually been able to get themselves a motel room for the night. It wasn’t the best place -- the bathroom was a little bit dingy, the pillows on the bed were rather lumpy and the ceiling light had a tendency to flicker annoyingly, but it was still a room and that meant they wouldn’t have to sleep with their knees crammed up under the dash of the car again. Plus, since neither of them actually _minded_ sleeping in the same bed with the other (after all, they practically slept on top of each other in the car), they didn’t have to pay the outrageous rates for a room with double beds, which left enough money in their pockets to get them by for at least a couple days. All of that made for two very pleased Get Backers sprawled across the surprisingly soft mattress as they digested their lunch, both of them giving off equally contented sighs, soft smiles lighting up their faces.

“Na, Ginji,” Ban yawned after a moment, eyes flicking over to his partner and skimming over the lines of his profile. “Open the window, will you? It’s kind of stuffy in here.” He yawned again and put his hands behind his head, obviously not wanting to get up; mock-glaring at him, Ginji rose and padded over to slide the window open, sending a deliciously cool breeze flowing through the room and dispelling the lingering scent of mothballs that hung in the air. “Mm, that feels good,” he sighed happily, resting his forearms on the sill and looking out, rather pleased to see that there were a few power lines draping in graceful curves not even three feet away. Experimentally, he leaned forward and reached out, easily able to curl his fingers around the thickest of the wires without stretching too far. Well, that’d definitely come in handy if he needed to recharge at all while they were here.

When he looked back over to Ban after a few moments, he had to grin when he saw that the younger retrieval agent had just up and fallen asleep, his glasses perched in an awkward, tilted position on the bridge of his nose. “Silly Ban-chan,” he murmured affectionately, padding back over to the bed and gently slipping Ban’s glasses off him, setting them down on the bedside table. Ban sighed softly and turned his head to the side, but didn’t wake up, though one arm flopped out as if feeling for Ginji’s presence; shaking his head with a tiny smile, Ginji settled down next to him and nuzzled his neck softly, breathing in his scent and thinking back on the job they’d just completed. It had gone rather flawlessly, really, as Ban had come up with a rather good plan to retrieve the stolen computer disk and executed it with just as much ease as he’d plotted it out. They’d even gotten out without any injuries and received a very nice payment for their trouble. Smiling, Ginji rested his head on Ban’s shoulder and twined his fingers through a few strands of dark hair, closing his eyes finally.

[ _You interest me, Midou Ban._ ]

Ginji’s eyes slid open again at the soft, amused words. Where the hell had that one come from? He looked cautiously around the room; seeing no one there, he shrugged it off as overtiredness and closed his eyes again. No words came this time, but he did feel a dizzying sensation rising in the pit of his stomach, like he’d just stuck his finger into a light socket or something. It was familiar, too familiar, and his eyes snapped open once again as he felt a surge of power--

After a moment, vibrant brown flattened and faded, and a smirk graced full lips as pulsing fingers found their way to a pressure point on the back of Ban’s neck.

******

The first thing Ban felt when awareness returned to him was sharp discomfort.

Eyelids fluttered and cracked open, revealing slivers of sleep-glazed midnight blue, and he nearly slammed them shut again when the incredibly bright light registered. As it was, he hissed and tried to bring a hand up to shade his eyes, but he found he couldn’t move his arms. Or his legs, for that matter. “What the _hell_?” he groused, finally adjusting to the light enough that he could fully open his eyes and look around the room for its source. Said source actually wasn’t hard to find, and he thought he could feel his jaw happily dislocating itself as it dropped.

Raitei grinned from where he was leaning against the far wall, peeling a banana.

“...,” Ban said, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, then a few more to confirm that was really the Thunder Emperor standing there. With a banana in hand, no less. He thought for a moment, blinked again, and managed to shut his mouth with minimal effort, finally tearing his gaze away from Raitei and trying to figure out why he couldn’t move. It probably had something to do with the strips of cloth binding his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, he decided--

Wait a second. Why the _fuck_ was he tied to the bed?!

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head back to look at Raitei, the discomfort growing markedly more noticeable as the last of the sleepyfuzzies faded from his brain. It seemed to be centered between his spread legs, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know why, but he looked down anyway and winced as his jaw tried to dislocate itself again. He _really_ didn’t want to know why there was something thick and hard and plastic stuck up his ass, or how it had gotten there in the first place, _or_ how the hell it had gotten there without waking him up. “...,” he reiterated, then looked back up just as Raitei’s mouth closed around the tip of the banana, surrounding it in a rather subtly wrong way. He raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what to think of the fact that he had a really damned sexy -- no. Incredibly hot -- oh hell no. Fucking _beautiful_ \--

He gave up on thinking with a disgusted groan from low in his throat.

Raitei smirked, tongue running over his lower lip, eyelids dropping halfway closed as he took another small bite of the banana and slowly chewed. He was making a sound suspiciously like a purr, and Ban rolled his eyes slightly -- but even so, he was finding himself staring at the Thunder Emperor and not really wanting to look away, for some reason. Maybe it was because of the incredibly wrong way those delectable lips were locked around the banana -- argh, there were those thoughts again. He gritted his teeth and watched as levelly as he could manage while trying to beat his brain up. _Raitei is NOT sexy he is NOT beautiful he is NOT incredibly fucking gorgeous I do NOT wish that was me he was sucking on (oh who the hell am I kidding) arrrrgh he’s dead when I get my hands on him!_ he thought, rather content with planning several different ways to murder Raitei, even if his body and half of his brain were too busy responding to the visuals to join in.

Discarding the peel as he finished up the last bite of banana, Raitei licked his lips and stuck his hands in his pockets, staring calmly back at Ban. Something clicked, and Ban’s jaw dropped again, his eyes widening painfully as the thing in his ass started vibrating. His brain was stuck somewhere between _what the FUCK IS HE DOING?!_ and _dammit that actually feels really fucking good_ , so he didn’t even think to open up a can of Jagan-style whoopass until Raitei had strode over and affixed another length of cloth quite firmly around his eyes. By then, of course, it was too late, and he was officially helpless as soft fruit-sweet lips pressed against his in the most arousing kiss anyone had ever given him. He blinked under the blindfold, vaguely wondered where the hell Raitei had learned to use his tongue like that, then yelped as the vibrations suddenly increased and made his hips jerk. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, you bastard?!” he tried to scream into the kiss.

...Oh. Hell. No. That had _not_ just come out as a soft desperate little moan.

He bit down on Raitei’s lower lip and decided to try the irritated yelling thing again once the Thunder Emperor pulled back, but what he hadn’t counted on was that the vibrations would increase again the instant the kiss was broken. That was exactly what happened, however, and he did manage to yell something out -- though admittedly it wasn’t anything coherent. Or anything even _close_ to anger and disgust, for that matter. He licked his lips, dragged in a shaky breath to try once more, then arched up with a rather humiliatingly loud cry as Raitei cranked up the vibrations to full. “Y-you bastard,” he gasped out, fully intending to gather his thoughts and spout a stream of scathing invective, even if he had to do it in bits and pieces because he couldn’t fucking think straight.

Then Raitei touched him, stroking his tip with a tingling finger.

When his mind kicked back into gear, he realized his thighs and stomach were wet, and failed rather miserably at trying to hiss in irritation. He didn’t particularly want to know how Raitei had decimated his control enough to make him come so quickly, nor did he like the fact that it had happened. And for that matter, he really didn’t like (or so he was trying to tell his body, which was turning traitor on him and responding) the fact that Raitei’s tongue was making tiny little swipes over his cock to clean up the sticky mess that had splattered down it. He growled, nails digging into his palms from how tight he was clenching his fists, trying as hard as he could not to get turned on again -- but that proved impossible when he felt the vibrations start up again and his hips jerked, rubbing Raitei’s ever-so-talented tongue against his rapidly hardening shaft. He mewled, tried to pretend that sound hadn’t just come out of his mouth, and rocked instinctively upward as Raitei’s fingers closed around his cock and started stroking him firmly. “Hating you,” he hissed breathlessly, trying to growl as Raitei kissed him again, but he only managed to mewl again and mentally kicked himself in the teeth. He _wasn’t enjoying this_ , dammit -- who the hell could enjoy being jerked off by a fucking cattle prod while they had a vibrator stuck up their ass anyway -- why the hell was Raitei doing this--?!

His control cracked again when Raitei’s mouth surrounded his cock, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting sharply upwards as he came again, making a sound only about three or four steps away from a definite scream. Panting hard, he pried his nails out of his palms and made a positively ecstatic sound as Raitei turned the vibrator off and slid it out of his ass. It was over, it had to be over now, he’d already climaxed twice and that was two times too many for a situation like this and he wasn’t _used_ to having more than one orgasm in a session because it didn’t happen often enough for him to get used to it. So yes, it had to be all over and done with, didn’t it?

He found out just how wrong he was when Raitei touched him again, fingers tingling with just enough current to spark a pleasurable reaction and start the vicious little cycle all over again. “I fucking _hate_ you -- _aaaah_!” he cried, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, feeling something cold and slick probing at his entrance and desperately trying to twist his hips away. It didn’t work, though, and he yelled in half-pleasure, half-disgust as Raitei thrust into him -- some part of him was glad that he’d already been stretched beforehand, but the rest of him smacked that part into submission and he writhed in anger as he felt Raitei fully enter him. He always had trouble actually letting Ginji top him, and now he was being turned into a fucking uke by Ginji’s goddamn alter ego?! “I hate you--!” he hissed, but broke off when Raitei actually started moving, pounding him into the bed in a manner completely opposite that of the shy, gentle thrusts he was used to. Not only was he still seething, but it goddamn _hurt_ to get fucked like this, which led to him thrashing and hissing and growling and spitting profanities and generally trying to bite whatever he could get his teeth into. But the pain faded eventually, as he was hoping it _wouldn’t_ do, and Raitei was still touching him and not slowing down and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it because he was starting to go mindless, writhing and moaning and crying out, hating how goddamned desperate he was getting. His head tossed to the side and he felt Raitei’s hand on his cheek soon after, turning his face back, and then he was being kissed hard and deep and he kissed back even though he felt like he was dying inside when he did it. But it wasn’t his fault that hatred was turning into desperation and lust and need -- it was all Raitei’s fault, him and his stupid dirty tricks and his goddamn _experience_ , oh yes, it was all his fault his fault _his_ \--!

Something shattered in him and he came again, so hard he knew he had to be spraying all up his body, a true scream wrenched from his throat as he thrust his hips forcefully against Raitei’s and threw his head back. His mind was going completely blank from all the sensation but it didn’t stop him from feeling, especially when Raitei shuddered and cried out and a sharp pulsing heat streamed into him. Completion, sweet completion, the Thunder Emperor had finally given in and reached his peak -- and now it _was_ over, and he groaned incoherently as Raitei withdrew.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because he woke up to Ginji asking him why he’d made such a huge mess of the bed.


End file.
